The present invention relates to portable furniture and in particular relates to a support member for portable furniture.
Portable furniture is furniture which is constructed in such a manner to facilitate frequent transportation of the furniture to a number of locations. Further, portable furniture is normally constructed to enable easy storage of the furniture. To facilitate transportation and storage of portable furniture, such furniture in the past has been constructed in such a manner to enable folding of the furniture into a generally planer structure. For example, portable tables are provided with pivotally mounted legs which enable the legs to be rotated into the plane of the table top. Folding chairs are constructed in such a manner to enable the seat and the front legs to be moved into the plane of the back of the chair to form a generally planer structure. However, in some cases, the pivot joints of the furniture becomes defective thereby preventing a folding of the chair and making the transportation and storage of the furniture more difficult. Further, the complex nature of folding furniture increases the cost of the furniture.